


Light-Bringer

by AdotHann



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reveal, Star Gazing, Wings, by which i mean Chloe totally knows but they haven't talked about it, by which i mean hanging out on the beach at night with no real explanation, its weird, kind of, lucifers wnigs, me waxing poetic about Lucifer's pretty wings, media res, phantom wings, wing fic, wow this fic is short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: Chloe spends some time star gazing on the beach and waxing poetic about art, space and Lucifer's wings.





	Light-Bringer

The beach was unusually quiet, even for night time. There's usually someone; people fucking, or getting drunk or high, the usual.

But tonight it was just them.

Lucifer stood at the shoreline, several paces ahead of her, the saltwater ebbing at his feet. Italian leather, she thought off-handedly, but for once, Lucifer didn't seem to care.

The rest of the world felt like it was eons away and though the sea was calm, she couldn't seem to hear the city behind them over the gentle lapping of the water. It was unreal, unearthly, impossible, like being in another world. 

The feeling of otherness is only enhanced by the presence of Lucifer's wings. They arched out behind him in two beautiful arcs, each just a little longer than he was tall, clear and impossible as anything. Despite how impossible they seem, Chloe didn't doubt their existence for a moment; she knew they're far beyond the limits of her imagination.

She'd seen them before, glimpsed their feathery, transparent tendrils whenever the lighting was odd or Lucifer was entirely absorbed in something else, but that was always easy to pass off as a trick of the light. This wasn't quite the same. 

The wings had no real presence, yet they looked oddly solid, (the phrase phantom limb came to mind, and Chloe smiled because of course Lucifer would take it literally.) They were like delicate, gossamer-thin shadows trailing from his back and, Chloe thought, that if you tried to illuminate them with anything harsher than moon light, it might simply burn them away. 

At first she thought the phantom feathers were perfectly transparent, that the sea and sky ahead of them were simply visible through his wings, but that wasn't quite right. The longer she looked, the more she realised that they were more like a lens. Through the lens of the wings, the sea remained a dark and churning abyss but the sky was unnaturally cloudless and clear, untainted by the city lights behind them. 

Through the phantom feathers, the milky way hung above them; brighter and more beautiful than Chloe could have imagined, picked out in so much detail and seemingly close enough that she could have picked the stars out of the sky. 

It was like being out in the middle of nowhere, she thought, or no, not quite. Something told her that the sky has never been this clear in her life time. Whatever she was seeing hadn't existed for a very long time. 

A vague memory of a long-ago science class resurfaced, about how the speed of light means that the images of the stars we look upon are actually what they looked like thousands of years ago, and Chloe wondered if this was anything like that. Was she looking upon the sky as it was when it was first made?

Was this how Lucifer saw the sky? Could he see through the pollution that humans have pumped into the abyss above them?

Something much closer to home caught her eye; a single phantom feather, close enough to her that, if she had thought it could have withstood contact with anything more substantial than the air, she could have brushed her fingers against it from where she stood. It wasn't simply a shadow of a feather that was once there, as she'd thought moments ago, but a feather made out of the cloth of shadows. The detail was impossibly beautiful; each fine fibre of each feather was exactly as it should have been in life, though they barley existed at all. They were almost painful to look at, in the way an artist admires a drawing made with hours and hours of painstaking care and concentration. Chloe wondered if there was an artist in the world who could have captured some sense of what these wings look like, or a writer who could have done them justice in words.

In the years of her mother's high society gatherings, Chloe attended enough art shows to recognise Lucifer's expression; an artist, looking upon his masterpiece. Perhaps his last masterpiece, or the only one he was ever satisfied with. Chloe wasn't surprised, in all of creation no single piece of art rivals the night sky. 

Lucifer. Light bringer. Religion was skipped over quickly at the schools Chloe attended, in favour of desperately trying to ready kids reading and writing for the next level of education, but she had some hazy memory of learning about those earlier parts of the bible.  Those were lessons she'd never thought she'd need.

Before he fell, Lucifer was the brightest of God's angels; the light bringer, the morning star. Did he bring those specs of light to the void above them? Are all the stars, suns, moons and comets that light up every world out there his doing?  

Is this his artwork? Did he bring that beautiful light to humanity? Does he resent them for covering it up and polluting the sky?

Chloe looked back at the sky, which suddenly seems impossibly distant, and thought that it looked like a very long way to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I'm procrastinating my Hamitlon fics by revising and procrastinating revision by writing Lucifer fics. I'm also pretending season 2 isn't happening and nothing hurts. 
> 
> I'm aware that Chloe's thought process is totally OOC and not sceptical enough but whatever, let me live.
> 
> In other news I've totally exhausted all of the Lucifer wing fics and reveal fics on this site so if anyone is writing more hmu
> 
> Give me comments and advice and shit, please correct my grammar and spelling if you see any errors, ect. <3


End file.
